Sometimes it's Better to Stay in
by dustytiger
Summary: When no else wants to go out for drinks and dancing, Reid decides to show Prentiss why he doesn’t really want to go out. Stand alone. Smut.


Title: Sometimes it's Better to Stay in  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: M (don't like don't read)  
Disclaimer: I do no own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, and actors and actresses who bring them to life each week. Don't sue I only have a sick computer and skin care products.  
Summary: When no else wants to go out for drinks and dancing, Reid decides to show Prentiss why he doesn't really want to go out.  
Notes: My FF friend Not A Droid wrote a fic a while ago where Reid makes the first move. He made a good point in most fics it's the girl who makes the first move on him. I wanted to write something to prove he can get a lady on his own. Then my friend Jen and I were RPing and there was a mention Reid and Prentiss making out on Prentiss' desk and bango! Plot bunny. So this came out. Don't worry, there will be an update on my The Genius Got Game after work today, and I am still working on a second part of my Abby/Reid fic it's just not as easy to write as this one.

* * *

Spencer Reid had just left Derek Morgan's office after asking he and Penelope Garcia if they wanted to join him for much needed drinks after a hard case. He went back toward Emily Prentiss who looked somewhat impatient. She had been the one who needed the escape that night.

"Well?" she asked.

"They said they didn't want to go," Reid replied.

"So it'll be just the two of us."

"Yeah, I guess, that is if you still want to go."

"Why wouldn't I want to go?" Prentiss asked. "I'm the one who said I needed a few drinks."

"I don't know I've never exactly seen the appeal to going out to a bar and getting hit on by random people. You seem to attract a lot of very odd men."

Prentiss laughed, knowing he was right. "I guess I do."

"I'm not exactly the kind of guy who is good at repelling those kinds of men. That's more Morgan's department, and he's done a good job of it so far."

"You're selling yourself short Reid. You did make it to the FBI I'm pretty sure if you had to you could scare some random drunken asshole off for me."

Reid smiled. "I mean I could try, if the opportunity arose, I suppose. Although now I'm not sure that I want to go."

"What you don't want to spend time with me?"

"No wait that's not what I meant. It's not that I don't want to spend time with you, it's just that I don't think I want to do it in a bar. I don't really drink, and usually I just occupy myself watching Morgan trying to pick up women."

"You don't like to watch the scantily clad women dance? You would rather watch Morgan?"

"No, I mean, yes, I mean," a very flustered Spencer Reid stammered. "I would rather watch a woman dance than Morgan. There is a certain woman who I like to keep an eye on but I don't think she notices me."

"If she doesn't notice you, Reid, you should do something to make her notice you."

"L- Like what?"

"Get into her space a little more often, see how she reacts, if she doesn't turn you down, then make your move. Whatever you happen to be comfortable with that won't seem too pervy."

"Pervy?" asked Reid stepping a little closer to her.

"Perverted, Reid."

Reid nodded, and she laughed a little. It was a slightly nervous laugh because she noticed that Reid was getting a little closer to her as they spoke. It wasn't like Reid had never been in her personal space before, but that normally happened out in the field and when he noticed he would nervously apologise then back off. He didn't seem to be backing off this time. He just kept getting closer. A piece of her hair fell in front of her face. She was shocked when Reid gently pushed the piece of hair behind her ear. Her eyes closed the second he touched her. She opened her eyes and wondered when someone had turned the heat up.

Despite how warm she felt she shivered as soon as he touched her. She let out a small gasp that she realised sounded a little more like moan. Prentiss opened her eyes was greeted by Reid's intense brown eyes which seemed to be examining her like she was a puzzle he needed to solve. The last time she had seen that look in his eyes he was solving her star puzzle. Something about this situation seemed a lot less relaxed.

"I'm really not sure I want to go to a club with you so I can watch all kinds of random men try to get their hands on you," he rasped.

"Sounds like you might be jealous Doctor Reid," she tried to laugh.

She noticed that Reid seemed to be getting closer to her, and she had backed into her own desk, and he was still coming. He put his hand on her cheek, and rubbed her thumb against it gently. Prentiss' eyes slipped shut again as she wait for his next move. She gasped when she felt his lips brush against hers. They were as soft as she always thought they would be.

She forgot where she was and wrapped her arms around Reid's waist pulling him closer to her, as she settled on her desk. He let his hands fall down the length of her back stopping at her waistline as he deepened the kiss. Prentiss gladly opened her mouth to his, and soon their tongues were engaged in a sensual battle. She let out a tiny gasp when she felt Reid's hand against her bare back, and made their way up her shirt.

Prentiss sighed happily when she felt his hands midway up her back, moving toward her ribs. She began to untuck his shirt, neither of them breaking their kiss. She felt his hand tickle her ribs, and she found herself reaching for his belt buckle. For a moment she forgot where she was, until he lifted her gently onto the edge of the desk. She opened her leg to let him step closer to her. She stifled a moan when she felt him grind against her gently. She growled realising there were too man layers between us.

"Reid," she gasped pulling away.

"C-call me Spencer," he whispered, burying his head in her ear.

Prentiss let her eyes slip shut, forgetting what she needed to tell him as his lips make their way from ear down her jaw line. He gently suckled at her pulse point, which made her gasp with delight. Her hands found her ass and she forced his torso against hers. She heard him let out a small squeak, and went to lean back, when reality hit her again.

"Sp- Spencer," she whispered. "As amazing as this is, and it's a very welcome change from drunken jerks trying to feel me up in public, we are in the middle of the bullpen."

He started into her eyes. "I guess I forgot when I. Oh my God Emily. I'm so sorry I practically raped you right here on your desk."

"It's not rape if she's willing, and I am very, willing, just not here."

"R-r- really?" he stammered.

"Yes, really, it's a shame that we are the only two people in the BAU who don't have our own offices, because now I need to wait until we get to my place before I get to jump your very sexy bones."

Reid gasped. "You really want to take me to your place?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have let you so close if I didn't want more. Trust me Reid I want a lot more." She took his hand and started to bring it toward her pants.

"E-Emily you n-need to stop. I – I don't think it's a good idea to go to your place."

"What!?" she snapped. "You get me in this state and then you stop? I thought you were different Reid!"

"I – I didn't mean it like that. My place is twenty miles from here if we take the most direct route, and yours is nearly twice as far. So it would be better to go to my place."

"Oh, then let's go to your place before I drag you into a bathroom."

"Are you aware of how many germs there are in a public washroom?"

"Reid! Will you stop thinking statistics and tell me where the hell you live so we can get there already!"

Reid snapped back to reality, and he gave her the directions to his apartment. He decided not to state that she had made eighteen moving infractions on their way there, not counting her speed as they pulled up to his building. Neither of them had said anything the whole way there. He got out of the car, and she followed him to his door. He wondered if she might have changed her mind on their way there, until she pressed him against his door and placed an open mouth kiss against his. He pulled away a moment later.

"As much as this is enthralling, and exciting most of my neighbours are elderly, and I don't think we want to be the reason for their heart attacks when they see your very sexy body jump my very skinny bones right here for the world to see," Reid reasoned.

"Than open the door so I can get you naked already," she growled.

Reid didn't need any more instructions. He took his key and opened the door quickly. He had just gotten he door closed when he lips were on Prentiss' again. He gently pulled her toward his couch making quick work of her blouse. He was unbuttoning her pants before she was able to loosen his.

"Reid where did you learn that trick?" asked Prentiss when she realised she was now standing in front of him clad in her matching light blue cotton bra and panty set.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," he told her, his lips finding their way to his pulse point.

She pulled away again, and pulled his tie up over his head, then she pulled his sweater off of him. She began to work on the buttons of his shirt, and let her lips find his again. She was very glad when she felt skin as she removed his shirt. Her hands went to the buckle of his belt, which she quickly loosened, before she got his button fly pants undone. She growled when she felt the softness of his boxers.

"Feel something you like?" he asked.

"Mm, yes," she purred pulling his torso toward her.

"Bedroom?" he suggested.

"Here?"

Reid smiled and pushed her onto the couch gently. He was now straddling her as they sat on his couch. His hands made their way to her breasts. She let out a tiny moan, and he kissed her once again. She couldn't help but buck against him as his hands began to knead her breasts, and tweak her nipples. She had always noticed that Reid liked to keep his hand busy, but she never thought she would learn just how amazing those long fingers could be.

His hand was soon replaced by his lips, she hadn't even realised that she had lost her bra for a long moment. His free hand was now in her hair. She growled softly then took his free hand, and brought it down to where they were currently joined. Reid didn't need more than that to know exactly what she wanted. His hand made its way under the waistband of her panties.

"Spencer, please," she whispered when he hesitated just above her where her curls should be.

Reid tried not bite down on her nipple hearing this, and his hand made it's way lower, until he finally felt how soft and wet she was. She let out a loud moan, and her head fell back against the couch. She stifled a scream when he began to mimic what he was doing to her nipple on her clit.

"Oh- Oh- Oh God!" she panted, not believing that a wave of ecstasy was already taking her over.

Reid was encouraged by the moans and groans and praises to god that were escaping her lips. His lips which nipple they were paying attention to. His left hand was now on her wet nipple, which his right was still paying attention to her very sensitive nub. She could feel him smile against her breast when a wave of warm liquid covered his hand.

Without missing a beat, Reid laid her down on the couch, and stripped her panties off. He assumed that since she was clean shaven she enjoyed attention, so he gently let his lips weave a path of kisses, not letting his hands move until his tongue was lapping up her opening. Emily let out a soft scream when she felt his tongue there.

She cried out his name when she felt the second stronger wave come over her. Her eyes were clamped shut, and his hands were now holding her hips down. Reid just kept lapping up the juices there were coming out of her hungrily. While she came down from the high of her orgasm she realised that his tongue was still lapping her up.

"Spencer, Spencer," she begged, he stopped what he was doing.

"Don't you l- like that," he stammered, whipping his mouth.

"Yes, God, yes, Spencer, it's," her eyes popped opened. "You are not naked."

"No," he teased.

"How are you supposed to fuck me with those on?"

"I'm not sure, you may need to rectify this situation," he challenged.

Prentiss yanked the boxers down, and her eyes grew wide when she saw the sight before her. It had been so long since she had gotten to see a naked man in front of her. He was a lot more toned then she had imagined he would be. Reid blushed slightly, but didn't have time to say anything as Prentiss took him in her hands and guided him toward where she wanted him. He was glad that his body had not disappointed her. It took him a moment to realise what she had done, he was surrounded by her. His eyes grew wide, and he started at her.

"I'm inside you Emily," he whispered. "I- I – I can't be."

"Why the hell not? I want you right here," she began to move her hips.

"B- but I – you – condom," he stammered, desperately trying to stop himself from matching her rhythm, although his hips now seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Pill, now, for god's sake, Spencer, please, I need you."

Reid didn't need to hear anything more, he let his primal instincts take over. He began to move deep inside of her as her legs wrapped around him. It didn't take long for either of them to climax at the speed they were going. Prentiss was trying to catch her breath when she felt him pick her up and bring her to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, and kissed her softly.

She smiled against the kiss, and let her hands explore his naked body, avoiding his middle for a few minutes. She finally let her hands make a bee line down from his belly button, and gasped at what she felt. She had barely caught her own breath, and he was already ready for her.

"Let's go slowly this time," he suggested.

"Good idea," she agreed.

She gently flipped him onto his back, he gasped but didn't fight her. She moved over him and gently lowered herself onto him. No man had ever filled her the way he was right now. She enjoyed the feeling of him surrounding her for a moment before she began to move his hips.

"So beautiful," he moaned staring up at her.

She began to grind against his hips harder, trying not to let herself loose control too quickly. His hands were on her breasts, tweaking her hard nipples. She cried out his name. She forced her eyes open, and was amazed by what she saw in his eyes. They were heavy with desire, like she had seen in every man's eyes she had been with before, but there was also something else, that she had never seen before. The intense look sent a shiver up her spine it was as if he was worshipping her as she rode him.

"I can't hold out Emily," he moaned.

"Don't, close your eyes and let me fuck you," she growled.

His eyes slipped shut and she slammed herself into him. Reid let out a loud moan then growled out her name. She thought she was going to pass out her orgasm hit her so hard. When she opened her eyes she was tangled in him her head on his bare chest.

"That was better than going out for drinks, and dancing," she sighed circling his nipple with her finger absently.

"Yeah, I'm glad you let me into your space," he told her.

"Me too, where did you learn those moves?"

"I have an eidetic memory, remember? I guess it was just a combination of everything I have been able to deduce the few times a woman has let me near her, as well as some stuff I have been able to read."

"That was amazing, I've never felt like this before."

"Felt like what?"

"Fulfilled," she sighed. "Doctor Reid there are a lot of things to enjoy about you."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I aim to please Agent Prentiss. I'm glad I was able satisfy the needs of the first woman I've ever felt this way about. I – I love you Emily."

Her heart rate began to quicken. She couldn't believe she was actually hearing him say that. Reid began to panic, realising that although he had known her for a long time they hadn't even spent a full night together. They hadn't been on a real date and he was already professing his feelings. She gently traced the line of his lips.

"I love you too Spencer," she whispered.

"I'm glad that Morgan and Garcia said they didn't want to go out tonight."

"Me too." He kissed her shoulder. "It gave me a chance to finally make my move, one that you couldn't mistake this time."

She sighed. "What was your first move?"

"I thought that solving your puzzle would have shown you that I wanted to be the man who would catch a star for you."

"I thought you said that was impossible."

"Well, yes, it is physically impossible, but you did have that puzzle in your hands. It was the closest thing I could find. That story you told along with it was quite romantic, I thought that it would show you how I felt."

"So why did you wait six months to make your second move?"

"You laughed at me, and told me you that you hated me."

"I was frustrated, and I didn't want the team to know what I really felt. I thought you were an expert profiler and could see past that."

"I am not exactly well versed in women. The profiler in me told me that you might not have meant it, but the unlucky man I am decided you meant I wasn't worthy of your heart."

She kissed him softly. "Let me make that up to you."

"I'd like that."

She began to kiss a line down his middle. Reid let his eyes slip shut as he enjoyed the attention she was paying him. Her lips were getting dangerously close to his middle. He sat up and pulled her into his arms pulling her close to him.

"I'd prefer it if you would just stay with me tonight," he admitted. "No one has every stayed with me the whole night before."

She laid her head against his chest. "Let me be the first."

They of them then laid down together. She pulled the covers over their still naked bodies, and made herself comfortable in his arms. If this is what he needed to be reassured that he was worth of love, than she would spend every night she could wrapped up in his arms. She closed her eyes and for the first time in her life she fell asleep almost right away, while Reid spent the first night of his life having only good dreams.

The End

Notes: This is just a stand alone, it's just something that popped into my brain and needed to be written. There will still be update on my regular fic, just later today, and for those waiting for the next part in my Abby/Reid fic it's about half way written. I just needed a break from the fic I've been writing for about a month now. Hope you enjoyed. If you want more Reid/Prentiss goodies check my profile.


End file.
